Privacy
by MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki
Summary: If only MuraKen had realized that there was no such thing as privacy in the Demon Kingdom, maybe he would've been more careful with his secret...YozaKen, lime.


Wow, MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki can write things that aren't smut?! It's amazing! This is my first YozaKen fic, which I felt the need to write since I've newly become obsessed with the pairing. GwenGun remains my favorite, though 3. So yeah, KKM is not mine, I make no money on this, blah blah. Enjoy-ith!

Privacy

Ken Murata had recently found himself living in the Demon Kingdom. All in all, he liked it there. He had many friends and few enemies. Life was good, except for one thing; Ken still didn't know all of the customs in this kingdom, and one that he wished he'd learned sooner rather than later was that your business was everyone else's business as well.

One of the dark haired boy's first acquaintances in this kingdom was a redhead spy by the name of Yozak. The two had become rather friendly pretty quickly. Ken was sure this was perfectly normal, and that he'd just found a close friend. He did still like girls…right? He was sure he did…until about a month after his arrival. By then he was incredibly confused thanks to a certain redhead. His boisterous personality was endearing, and the way he smiled just melted Ken's heart. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking. He'd started feeling like this the first time he'd seen the other man in a dress, which was one of his hobbies. However, it didn't take long for Ken to have a hard time looking at Yozak without his mind wandering.

One day in mid-Autumn, the façade finally crumbled. The two were alone in the garden watching the leaves fall from the trees, chatting mindlessly about unimportant things such as weather and the obviousness that Gwendal and Gunter were together even though they were trying to hide it, when it happened. Before Ken had a chance of seeing it coming, Yozak had leaned over and kissed him, square on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" Ken stammered, trying his best to sound angry, irritated…anything but the excitement he was actually feeling. Yozak gave Ken a cocky little smirk.

"It's what you've wanted for a while now…isn't it?" the redhead answered with a grin.

"It most certainly was n-," Ken was cut off by Yozak, who continued.

"Don't lie to me, Ken. I've seen the way you've been looking at me, and I'd know that look anywhere. Even now, I see the desire in your eyes," his voice lowered as the sentence went on, dragged out, stressing every word. Ken blushed at this. He knew he couldn't lie anymore.

"I guess I can't keep secrets from the country's greatest spy." Ken laughed, heart racing. He felt as though he was frozen in place as Yozak kissed him again, this time deeper, more passionate. Ken kissed back this time, arms wrapping around the other's neck.

"I've been thinking about you, too," Yozak said once they broke apart, breathing heavily. "I must say, you caught my eye rather quickly, but I held off…until I noticed your gaze directed at me whenever we were in the same room."

"Really?" Ken asked timidly. This was the first time he'd ever had any luck with anyone in the romantic field, at least in this lifetime. Yozak nodded before kissing him once more.

--

The pair had remained a secret for about a week. The two were better at hiding things than Gwendal and Gunter, who had finally been forced to give up their façade when Yuuri had walked in on them one morning. Ken would come to Yozak's room every night, and what happened between closed doors was their own secret. That is, until one chilly morning in November, after an early snowfall.

Yuuri had gathered all his friends outside in the courtyard to organize a snowball fight. Once everything had been explained, snow went flying. The group was running about, laughing and throwing snow as if they were kindergarteners.

It was all-out war between a few different factions. Yuuri and Wolfram seemed to be in their own war, with Conrad in and out, occasionally going to throw snow at Yozak, but enjoying pestering his little brother and the king. Gwendal and Gunter seemed to have teamed up against Anissina, who had a terrifying machine designed to throw snow, but it was more dumping snow on people…mostly Gwendal. Yozak and Ken were both hitting random people, not really on anyone's "side".

Yozak got hit in the head by a well-aimed snowball thrown by Gunter. Ken took the time to look at him and admire how cute he looked with snow in his hair. The dark haired boy kept watching as Yozak pelted Gunter with snow, which proved to be a fatal error. Yuuri chucked a couple snowballs at his friend, one managing to knock his jacket askew, making the collar slip lower on his neck. This exposed a good sized red mark on his neck.

"What's that?" Yuuri inquired, confused.

"What's what?" Ken had no clue what Yuuri was talking about.

"That." Yuuri pointed to Ken's neck. The war in the snow immediately ceased and everyone gathered around Ken, who automatically moved his hand to his neck so the mark couldn't be seen.

"Is it a bug bite?" Yuuri continued naively. Ken nodded hastily, still holding his neck.

"Liar," Wolfram snorted. "And Yuuri, you're such a wimp for not knowing what that is."

"I am not a wimp!" Yuuri yelled. "But if it's not a bug bite, what is it?" he was truly confused. Wolfram sighed.

"Yuuri, how can you possibly not recognize what that is? It's a hickey. Please tell me you know what I mean." he said, irritated with his fiancé's ignorance.

Yuuri turned bright red. "A WHAT?! Yes, Wolfram, I know exactly what that is! Ken, what have you-? Who have you?" he stuttered in shock.

"Well, I, um…" Ken was also red. "Wait. How is this ANY of your business?" he snapped, realizing how stupid it was to tell anyone just because they asked. No one listened.

"Oh, how adorable! Ken has found love!" Gunter gushed, hands clasped. Gwendal smacked him upside the head.

"Please, control the emotional outbursts." he muttered to the lavender haired maniac he'd fallen in love with.

The interrogation went on and on, Ken getting more and more irritated. Soon it was noticed that the only people who weren't hounding him were Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak. Since Gwendal was obviously spoken for judging by the similar marks on his neck and the way Gunter was clinging to his arm, that left Conrad and Yozak.

"So, which of them is it?" Anissina cackled, pointing to the two halfway sane men…or one halfway sane man and one damn good liar. Gwendal was still wondering why Yuuri had felt the need to invite Anissina. He was covered in snow from her snowball-throwing invention.

"Can't a guy get any PRIVACY here?" Ken yelled, exasperated.

"No." all of the interrogators said at once, laughing. They continued to pry, until finally Ken snapped.

"Okay, fine. I SLEPT WITH YOZAK. Are you all HAPPY now?" he roared, storming off. Soon the mob was on Yozak, congratulating him and such. The redhead put up with it for a little while, but once Anissina started asking for details, he left as well.

Yozak found Ken waiting for him in his bed that night, as if nothing had happened. Hell if they were going to let a commonplace breach of privacy ruin their fun.


End file.
